


Ann Takamaki's Shower Orgasm

by Starlight_Knight (orphan_account)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Starlight_Knight
Summary: Ann is having some "me"-time in the shower. (Note: Ann is over 18 in this)
Relationships: Okumura Haru/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Ann Takamaki's Shower Orgasm

Ann turned on the shower. The water started to drip down her naked body. However, she didn’t start to wash herself. There was only one place in her body she was interested about. Her pussy. She had already decided what she was going to do, way before she even took off her clothes. She had been fantasizing about Haru the entire day. She had teased herself during the day, by imagining all her dirty fantasies, but never allowing herself to touch her pussy. However, now was the time, when she was going to release all that sexual tension.

Shower was her favorite place to masturbate, because it covered up all the noises she made. This was the only place she was able to be as loud as she wanted. Exactly how she liked it. “What’s the point if you can’t make any noise?” Ann always thought.

Ann moved her hand between her legs and started to play with her already swollen clit. Her movements were fast and rough. This was no time for foreplay. She had been wet for hours, so this was the main event. The ultimate release. A massive orgasm that releases all the sexual frustration she had builded up during the day. Just the thought of what was to come gave her butterflies. Soon, she was going to experience the best part of sex. The climax.

Without wasting any time, she inserted her fingers inside her cunt, while desperately trying to find her G-spot. The spot that gives her the biggest amount of pleasure. Her finger graced it barely, but it was enough to send an electric shock to her brain, that caused her to shriek in pleasure. Soon she was able to completely locate her G-spot, so she could focus on it completely. Suddenly everything changed. Playing with her G-spot took the pleasure to completely different level. She instinctively tried to hold back her voice, but pretty quickly realizing it was impossible. The G-spot stimulation was too much. Her moans grew louder and louder and her fingers moved faster and faster.

It was coming. She could feel it. The ultimate pleasure. The release she needed so fucking much. Her fingers moved so fast, that her hand started cramping. She didn’t care. She only focused on her closening orgasm. 

And then, the moment she had been waiting for, happened. She came. She could feel her pussy clenching her fingers. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she screamed from the bottom of her lungs. The waves of the massive orgasm ravaged through her body. Her knees started to buckle. No matter how hard she tried to stay standing, her legs gave out and she collapsed to the floor.

While laying on the floor, her pussy was still pulsating and generating pleasure. She gritted her teeth while trying to bear the pleasure.Instead of stopping, the pleasure just kept going. After what felt like eternity, the orgasm finally subsided. She was finally able to catch her breath.

After finally recovering from her massive orgasm, she started smiling. She just had felt something incredible. “That was the best orgasm of my life” Ann thought to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first post ever. I don't think this as a complete work, more of a prototype. And this is probably pretty bad. So all kinds of comments and feedback are appreciated! I'm going to get better! :)
> 
> I probably will re-write this at some point. 
> 
> Also, I'm kind of intrigued of making a series about female characters of Persona 5 masturbating. Can't say anything sure yet.
> 
> Anyways, if you took your time to read this, I appreciate it! :)
> 
> (If you want to, you can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/knight_novels))


End file.
